Sherlock's Birthday :)
by Timeristic
Summary: Yeahhhh first Sherlock fanfic...not too good...oh well lol


Sherlock stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to the couch where he sat down, tapping his foot slowly on the ground as he thought. Well, he wasn't really thinking, there was nothing going on that day so he couldn't really think. Nothing at all in his head to think about. It was too quiet...too crime free. It upset him, really.

"John?" he asked in a loud voice. No reply.

"John, do you hear me?" he called. There was no answer. Sherlock felt a prick of annoyance and he groaned. He pursed his lips, furrowing his eyebrows, putting putting his chin into the palms of his hands as he tapped his foot a bit faster. The clock struck twelve o'clock noon and he jumped.

"Oh, bother!" he shouted, standing up. He fumbled around for his phone, pulling it out. He dialed John's number and clicked the 'call' button, waiting, his eyes madly searching the room. It was too clean.

"John!" Sherlock yelled into the phone just as soon as he picked up.

"John there's an emergency!" he said, beginning to pace around the room.

"What is it?" John asked, his voice slightly scratchy on the other line though Sherlock could easily tell that it was filled with worry, maybe a hint of annoyance.

"There are no crimes out today and it's gotten me quite down!" he pouted. He heard John sigh, his voice filling with pure annoyance.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes, there will be something, don't you worry." John said, not even giving Sherlock the slightest farewell gesture before hanging up. Bad idea.

Sherlock flung his phone across the room and it banged on the other wall. He felt laughter escape his lips as he ran to his and John's room. He crawled over the bed, not bothering to go around, and he opened up the window as fast as he could, grabbing the nearest item and throwing it out the window. He felt satisfied after he heard it crash onto the floor, so he closed the window and went back to the kitchen. He heard his phone making a noise where it laid on the floor.

"I thought you were broken." Sherlock mumbled. He walked over and looked at the bright screen.

_John Watson:_

_Go here in thirty minutes, there's something big going on._

Sherlock felt his face light up as he looked at the address below the text.

"Wonderful, this is simply marvelous! Finally, what a..." he started before making the connection that John would be home in thirty minutes.

"He'll meet me there." Sherlock said to himself. He tried figuring out something to do for the next fifteen minutes to keep him busy, but he decided that after two minutes it had been thirty and he'd better get down there.

He decided to walk (run) down to the place. It wasn't far away at all, and as soon as he arrived, he burst through the doors.

"I'm here!" he announced, making the most grand entrance he could manage. Then he saw...the most HORRID sight he had ever seen in his life. There were streamers cascading from wall to wall, balloons bopping up and down against the ceiling, dozens of people that were now staring at him, sheepish grins on their faces, a pile of presents in a corner, and there, in the very center of it all, a giant cake that said on big green writing...

"Happy...birthday...Sherlock?" he asked.

"Erm...surprise!" he heard a familiar voice say. He looked over and there was John, tacking up one last streamer.

"Birthday? Birthday? What is this rubbish you speak of. I've only ever had one birthday in my life and that was a long time ago when I was born." he said.

"Yes, but we're celebrating your birthday as a holiday every year." John pointed out. Many familiar people looked at him, smiling as they nodded.

"Holiday? There's only one holiday and that's Christmas." Sherlock scoffed. John's face fell.

"What about New Years?" he asked.

"That doesn't count, you're just celebrating that we've survived another year in this dull world." he said. John sighed.

"Lighten up!" said the voice he absolutely hated and hoped he'd never hear again every time the man left.

"Mycroft, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"I couldn't miss my little brother's birthday party." he said, smiling. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, you didn't come to my party when I was four." he said. John looked confused.

"But you said you only had one birthday." he said.

"It wasn't a birthday party, it was a 'lets go see what we can find out in the mud' party." Mycroft said. Sherlock glared at him for a few long moments before turning around in his magnificent way to face John.

"John." he said.

"What?" John asked.

"Tell Mycroft to stop breathing, it's bloody annoying." he said. Mycroft sighed and stood.

"If he's going to be like that I'm just going to leave." he said, turning around and walking out of the doors.

"Good job, Sherlock." John said sarcastically. Sherlock didn't say anything, but he smiled widely. John blinked a few times then turned to look at a few people before turning back.

"Well, uh, happy birthday, I guess we can start the party now?" John guessed.

"Yes," Sherlock said, a mischievous grin across his face, "lets."

He started walking around, looking at the cake strangely. He looked at the presents, poking one of them cautiously.

"A bomb? Is that the best Mycroft can do?" Sherlock asked. Everybody dropped to the floor simultaneously and he looked around at them, smiling.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Sherlock shouted. John raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch.

"You're birthday's on April 1st." John said. Sherlock nodded. Everyone started getting up shakily from the floor, and someone turned on the radio to calm their nerves.

"...and there's been two murders down at..." was all Sherlock had to hear before taking in a deep breath.

"It's been lovely, but I have to go. Goodbye." Sherlock said. The guests watched – mouths gaping – as Sherlock turned around swiftly and left. He was gone about three seconds before he popped his head back in.

"Now this is going to be a good birthday present." Sherlock said, giving them all a smile before leaving again. Everyone stood there for a minute in silence. Then they burst out laughing. John smiled at everyone.

"I'm going to go find Sherlock before he gets himself into any trouble." John said. Everyone smiled and nodded as John put on a coat and stepped outside into the chilly April day to go get Sherlock.

**YAY FIRST SHERLOCK FANFIC :D and I just looked it up and his birthday's on January 6thhhhhhhh crappppppp oh well haha :D**


End file.
